Total Drama: Underachievers
Total Drama: Underachievers is a competition story based on Total Drama All-Stars. It is written by Redo. Origin After watching the first three episodes of All-Stars, I was inspired by it to make my own version. Though, instead of having the contestants be "All-Stars" from both casts, I decided to have them all be "underachievers", the near opposite of what would be considered an "All-Star" contestant. Join these 14 not-so power players back on the island for this season of Total Drama! Polls Who do you want to see make a cameo? Harold Izzy Alejandro Lindsay Cast: Staff *Chris McLean *Chef Hatchet Contestants *Eva, the Angry Girl *Ezekiel, the Homeschool *Geoff, the Party Animal *Katie, the Sweet Girl *Justin, the Eye Candy *Sadie, the Sweet Girl's Friend *Trent, the Cool Guy *Anne Maria, the Jersey Shore Reject *B, the Silent Giant *Brick, the Cadet *Dakota, the Mutant Famemonger *Dawn, the Moonchild *Sam, the Gamer *Staci, the Compulsive Liar Chapter 1: All-Stars? It was a beautiful day at Camp Wawanakwa. The morning sun made the lake shimmer in various colors. Standing on in the infamous Dock of Shame was none other than the host, Chris McLean. "Welcome to Total Drama: Underachievers, everybody," he greeted. "it's been a while since you've last saw us, but now we're back and more brutal than ever. In season's past, you've seen our competitors duke-it-out for the million dollar prize. You've seen the best of the best stretch to incredible lengths to succeed. But now it's time to give some of the losers another chance. That's right, we're bringing back some of the players who didn't do so well in previous seasons to redeem themselves." He walked further down the dock until he reached the end of it. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Chris said. "I told them that this season would be called 'Total Drama All-Stars', and that it was about the best players in Total Drama history. What a dumb idea, right? But none of them would of returned if they knew what this season was really about. Anyway, here they come!" A yacht stopped on the dock. "First, let's give a warm welcome to our season 4 contestants," Chris said. "goofy gamer, Sam." "I'm excited for the new season, Chris," said Sam as he played on his game system. "I've been really training hard to prepare for it!" "Wow. Really?" Chris seemed to be impressed. "Yep," Sam said. "my magic bullfrog has increased his enchantment abilities by 10% in Wizard Wars 3!" "Right..." Chris said. "next up we have Sam's mutant girlfriend, The Dakotazoid!" "Yay!" exclaimed Dakota. "Dakota gets to be on T.V. again!" She looked around and noticed Sam. "SAM, YOU'RE BACK!" She squealed with joy and pulled him into a big hug, squeezing him tightly. "Good to see you, too, Dakota," said Sam. Dakota began to jump with joy, which caused the dock to shake violently, having Chris struggling to keep his balance. "Sam?!" Chris cried out. "Oh, sorry," said Sam. "DAKOTA, STOP! YOU'RE SHAKING THE DOCK!" "Oops," Dakota stopped jumping, put Sam down. She giggled and blushed in embarrassment. "sorry. Me still not used to being so big." "Anywho, let's welcome back the timid cadet, Brick," Chris said. "Good to be back in service, Sir," Brick saluted to Chris. "And let's not forget Little Miss Lies-a-lot, Staci," announced Chris. "Oh yeah! My great great great great aunt invented the magnifying glass, and my second cousin's boyfriend's great great great grandfather invented dishsoap, and my-" Staci began to babble on before Chris pushed her out of the way. "The spray-tan in a can, Anne Maria," he continued. "Yeah, that's right, everybody. I'm back," said Anne Maria. "hope you're ready for another season of all this." Chris rolled his eyes, sarcastically remarking. "Yeah, I'm sure there on the edge of their seats." Anne Maria began spraying her head with hairspray, causing Chris to gag in the cloud of chemicals. "Moving on," Chris gasped for air. "aura reader, Dawn, and Silent Giant, B, are also back." "Hello, people of the world," said Dawn, inhaling the fresh air. "it is such a wonderful day to enjoy the beauty of Mother Nature." B smiled, and nodded in agreement with her statement. "Great to have you back, Dawn and B," said Chris. "now let's welcome some original competitors back to the game. First up, we've got Trent." "Hey, Chris," Trent said. "it feels so great to be back in the game after so long." "Well, after 2 seasons of watching from the Aftermath Studio, are you finally ready to get back in the game?" "Oh yeah," "Good to hear it, Trent. Now it's time to welcome our next veteran... Geoff!" "Now this is what I call a party! Woo-hoo!" Geoff cheered. "Looks like Geoff is excited to get back in the competition, too," observed Chris. "now say a big hello to BFF's Katie and Sadie!" "Oh my gosh! I can't believe we're back at Camp Wawanakwa!" Katie exclaimed. "I know, right? We had like, so much fun here!" Sadie squealed. "And now here come's the now non-feral Ezekiel!" Chris said. "Yo, yo, yo!" said Ezekiel. "the Zeke is back again and in it to win it!" "Yeah, well good luck with that. Our next contestant, I hope you all remember her, because she's scarred a majority of the Killer Bass for life, it's Eva!" "I'm not losing this time, nothing is going to stand in my way," Eva assured. "What makes you say that, Eva?" asked Chris. "Because I'm a lot stronger and smarter now. I should've been in season two, I was so close to tying in that 14, but that idiot Justin stole my million from me. Not to mention I've been taking more anger management classes, nothing can set me off my game." "Well, it's funny that you mentioned Justin, Eva. Because Justin is also competing this season!" Justin walked out and joined them on the dock. "Hey, guys. This season's going to be full of tall, tan, and handsome," "WHAT?! NO WAY!" Eva raged. Chris chuckled and joked, "Yep. Those anger management classes sure are paying-off." Eva glared at Chris angrily, causing him to stop. "Well, that's everyone," Chris said. "Really?" asked Eva. "how are all these losers 'All-Stars'?" "Yeah, and why isn't Jo an All-Star?" Brick demanded. Everybody looked at him funny, causing him to be embarrassed. "Uh, you know, because she's so strong... and athletic," said Brick. "About that," Chris said. "none of you are really All-Stars. I made that part up to get you all here. This season is really called 'Total Drama: Underachievers', which you all qualify as." "No way. Th-this can't be right. There's got to be some kind of mistake!" Anne Maria insisted. "I'm not an underachiever. I am an All-Star!" "Yeah, yeah," Chris said. "it's time to assign you your teams. I've based them on your personalities." "Oh great," Anne Maria sighed. "Katie, Trent, Geoff, B, Dakota, Sadie, and Staci; You guys will now be known as the Courageous Cougars! And the rest of you: Ezekiel, Eva, Brick, Anne Maria, Justin, Dawn, and Sam; you'll be the Irresistable Iguanas!" "I'm irresistible?" asked Brick. "But I'm courageous more than anything!" "It's okay, Brick," Dawn said. "it's just a title. Nobody thinks you're a coward." "I guess you're right," Brick said. "thanks, Dawn." "Now that that's settled, are you guys ready for your first challenge?" Chris asked. The contestants all nodded in excitement. "Good. This season's challenges will be based upon challenges from season's past, but with a few twists added in," he announced. "Great," said Anne Maria in the confessional. "The veterans have already done most of those challenges." "Your first challenge is a tribute to the cliff diving challenge from season 1," said Chris. Some contestants groaned, others were actually eager to start. "Once you land in the shark infested waters, you must retrieve a gold hoop and tag someone on shore to take it back to the top to the top of the cliff. Once they reach the top, the next teammate will go, and they'll tag the person who dived before them, and so on. First team to get all of their gold hoops up the hill first wins! Who wants to be the first people on shore?" "I guess I'll go for the Cougars," said Katie. "I'd be happy to serve my team," said Brick. "Okay, the rest of meet me at the top of the cliff," Chris said. Later, the contestants arrived, exhausted from their long hike up the cliff. "Now that you're all here... go!" Chris said. "Let's do this!" Geoff shouted in enthusiasm as he jumped from the cliff. "Make way for the Zeke," Ezekiel followed. Sharks began to attack Geoff underwater, but Geoff was swift and dodged the large sets of teeth, and quickly grabbed a gold hoop from underneath a rock. He swam to shore. "Go, Katie," said Geoff as he handed her the gold hoop. "What is taking him so long?" Brick wondered aloud. Meanwhile, it was shown Ezekiel had been caught in a shark's mouth as he grabbed a hoop, but he escaped by taking off his shoe, causing the shark to gag from the stench, and releasing him in the process. He swam to shore.\ "Finally," Brick sighed in relief as Ezekiel tagged him. Katie reached the top of the cliff and set the ring down, exhausted. "Oooh, me next!" Sadie jumped from the edge of the cliff. Sadie emerged from the waters shortly with a gold ring in her hand. "Got one!" "Great job, Sadie," Katie called out. A few sharks, Fang included, popped out of the water around her. "look out, Sadie!" Sadie began swimming as fast as she could to reach the shore, just barely outswimming the sharks. Meanwhile, Brick reached the top of the cliff and set down the ring. Eva jumped next. A bunch of sharks tried to attack her but she just punched them. Sam and Anne Maria observed from above. "Wow, she's really strong," Sam noted. Anne Maria shrugged. "Meh, she's okay, I guess," Eva grabbed a ring partially buried in sand and swam to shore. Her teammates cheered. "Way to go, Eva," said Sam. Since she was faster than Sadie was, Eva quickly made it to shore at about the same time as she did and tagged Ezekiel, once again evening their score. Sadie managed to tag Geoff as Ezekiel began to take off. "It's neck and neck, people," Chris announced. "Thank you, Captian Obvious," Anne Maria said. "Hey, it's my job," Chris said. Geoff arrived first, with Ezekiel just a few seconds behind. B jumped next, and the splash pushed the sharks far away. B swam towards shore with a ring as Anne Maria dived for the Irresistible Iguanas. "I got one!" Anne Maria pulled a ring out. "Way to go, Anne!" Sam cheered. Anne Maria reached the shore, and B had already tagged Sadie. She tagged Eva, then looked at the top of the cliff and saw Ezekiel, who winked at her before taking off. "Ugh," Anne Maria groaned in the confessional. "what is with men always being attracted to me? That weirdo just can't take a hint. But this means I have an ally to manipulate." "You know, it looks like Anne Maria is lightening up to me again," Ezekiel said in the confessional. "if I'm lucky, I could win her heart and form an alliance with her." Eva reached the top first, then tagged Sam. "Level up!" Sam cried as he jumped into the water. Sadie gasped as she arrived and tagged Dakota. "Yay! Dakota gets to go with Sam!" she dived into the water, and soon came out with Sam on her back. They both had found their rings. "Dakota! You're not supposed to help the other team," Trent said. "I know that didn't really sound like me," Trent admitted in the confessional. "but ever since my challenge-throwing got me eliminated in season two, I've been trying to make myself more of a team player. I came back to redeem myself." "Oh yeah," said Staci. "my great great grandfather invented helping. Before him everybody failed in school because none of the teachers helped them." As she finished talking, B ran up and tagged her, accidentally pushing her off of the cliff in the process. Anne Maria tagged Justin. She sat down on a rock as Justin dived. "Don't you ever... make me run that much... again!" she said to Chris and passed out. Chris chuckled and observed as Justin tagged Sam, while Staci was nowhere to be seen. "Finally, the Iguanas take the lead," he said. Staci arrived and tagged Dakota, who, because of her mutation, made it to the top in no time at all and tagged Trent. "Looks like I spoke too soon. The Courageous Cougars are back for the win! But it's still anybody's game, folks," announced Chris. Sam tagged Dawn and she jumped into the water, where the sharks had just returned. One of them pointed its fin to a small patch of seaweed where a ring could be seen. Dawn noticed and nodded to show she understood. She grabbed it and swam to shore, tagging Justin just moments after Trent tagged Staci. "Run, Staci!" Sadie cheered. "Yeah. You can like, so do it!" Katie joined in. "Come on, this is so not a party!" Geoff exclaimed. "I know Geoff's trying to help and all," Staci said in the confessional. "but I'm doing my best, and he's kinda putting a lot of pressure on me. Did you know that my third best friend's great great great great aunt invented pressure?" Justin tagged Brick, who cannonballed into the water. Justin sat down next to Anne Maria (who had now regained consciousness) and rested. "Oh. Hey, Justin," she greeted him with a smile. "you tired, too?" "Yeah," said Justin. "I'm just not used to that much physical exercise." "I know, right?" said Anne Maria. "Go... Katie... need... to... catch... my... breath," Staci tagged Katie as she panted for breath. Katie jumped into the water, landing on Brick as he started swimming back. "Oops! Sorry, Brick," said Katie. Suddenly, Fang swam up from underneath her, catching her on his back as he swam around fiercely. She began screaming in terror. "Katie!" Sadie exclaimed. On Fang's top fin there was a ring, which the Courageous Cougars noticed, and so did Katie. "Grab the ring!" Geoff hollered. "Faster, Katie!" "I'm going as I can," Katie slowly reached out to grab it, hanging on tightly because of the speed. Finally, she caught a hold of it, but Brick was already arriving at the shore. She was angry that they were losing and tired of Fang dragging her around. She kicked Fang like a horse, causing him to speed up. "Bad shark! Let. Me. Go!" Her teammates cheered as she arrived on shore and tagged Trent. This confused, because she was unaware that her outburst had given them the lead. Brick tagged Dawn and she began running. "It's Trent vs. Dawn for the win!" Chris yelled. Trent had a fair lead, but noticed Dawn levitating up the cliff not that far behind him. He glanced back at her; he noticed something very familiar about his opponent, and he got caught up in a daze from the realization. Unaware of his surroundings ahead of him, he tripped on a rock just before reaching the top, giving Dawn the win. "The Irresistible Iguanas win!" Chris shouted. "thanks to Dawn!" The rest of her team began cheering in victory, while the Courageous Cougars moaned in disappointment. "Sorry, Cougars," said Chris. "looks like you'll have to send somebody home tonight!" The contestants all began to descend down the cliff, back to camp. Anne Maria and Justin were the last to leave. "You did great, today," Justin said. "Thanks," Anne Maria blushed. "so did you." Later that night, Katie and Sadie met up with Trent and Staci outside of their cabins. "Hey Trent, what happened to you back there?" Sadie asked. "Yeah, you were like, doing so well and then you fell down," Katie said. "It's that new girl, Dawn," said Trent. "she's so much like Gwen. Pale and mysterious." "Awww, that's so sweet!" all three girls said in unison. "Don't worry, we won't vote you off," said Katie. "We're thinking about voting for Geoff," Staci said. "Yeah, he was being kinda harsh to us during the challenge," said Sadie. "I agree," said Trent. "he wasn't being very sportsmanlike at all." "So it's settled, tonight we vote off Geoff," Sadie said. The scene switched to that night at the campfire ceremony. Like in the canon TDAS, there were seats for the winning team in the corner; the Peanut Gallery. "Well, Courageous Cougars," Chris said. "You've all cast your votes and tonight, one of you will be sent home. But first, I'll need one volunteer from our winning team for a very special reward." "I'll take that reward," said Eva. "I deserve a reward," Eva said in the confessional. "I worked the hardest in the challenge out of my team." "Okay, pack your bags, Eva," said Chris. "you'll be spending the night on Boney Island." The other contestants laughed at Eva's misfortune. "What?! How is that a reward?" said Eva. "Because there's a McLean-Brand Invincibility Idol hidden somewhere on the island. Find it and you'll be the most powerful player in the game," explained Chris. Chef appeared and led Eva out of the area. "Of course there is," Justin sighed, feeling bad about not taking the opportunity. Anne Maria, who was sitting next to him, comforted Justin. Chris turned his attention back to the Courageous Cougars, "now let's cut to the chase and hand-out the first marshmallow of the night," "Wait!" shouted a familiar voice. Everyone looked to see that it was none other than Sierra, who was completely soaked. "Sierra?!" All of the Cougars gasped in unison. Clearly annoyed, Chris face palmed, "Sierra, what are you doing here?" "I just really missed being on the show and all of my bloggers wanted me to come back so they could get an inside scoop on Total Drama," Sierra explained. "Sierra, for the last time, you can't just walk in at the last minute and demand to be a contestant. I've already explained this with Dakota," Chris said. Dakota giggled. "Haha, me came back anyways," "Oh, I don't want to be a contestant. I just want to be able to watch in person, and blog about it, like as an intern or something." Sierra explained. Chris seemed to be thinking hard about the idea. "Well..." "Please!" she begged. "I swam all the way here just to come back." "Alright, alright. You can be an intern," Chris said. "Yay! Can I pass out the marshmallows?" she asked. Chris handed her the plate and she screamed with joy. "The first marshmallow goes to... Staci," Chris announced. Sierra tossed Staci her marshmallow. "You guys wanna know who invented marshmallows?" Staci asked. "No!" everybody else said. "The next marshmallows go to the Dakotazoid and B!" B nodded his head showing approval and Dakota clapped. "Katie and Sadie are also safe," "Eeeeeh!" The two cheered and jumped up and down in happiness. "It's down to Trent and Geoff," Chris said. "one of you will be going home tonight. And that will be... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Geoff!" "What?" Geoff said. "but I thought I was being a team player." "You were kinda bossy, though," said Katie. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess it's time to take the Hurl of Shame I guess," Geoff said. "About that," Chris said. "the Hurl of Shame has been decommissioned due to lawsuits, so this year we have something new to send our losers home with." The scene switched to Chef on a speedboat with Geoff on a parasail on him as he stood at the Dock of Shame. "This should be exciting, the Sail of Shame!" Chris exclaimed. "That doesn't sound so bad," Geoff said. "Oh, and did I mention that Chef's never driven a boat before?" Chris added. Geoff screamed in terror as he was flown away with Chef driving crazy fast. "Well, how was that for a first episode, huh?" Chris signed-off to the audience. "Tune in next time for another thrilling episode of Total Drama Underachievers!" Chapter 2: Invasion of Evil Last time on Total Drama Underachievers! We rounded up fourteen of Total Drama's biggest failures for another season. Then I made them go cliff diving again, risking their lives for some gold rings. Ezekiel planned to romance it up big time with his old flame, Anne Maria... and form an alliance along the way. In the end, Dawn won for the Irresistible Iguanas, mostly due to reminding Trent of someone very special to him and his clumsiness, But even though he did lose for the Courageous Cougars, Geoff was the one sent home because he wasn't being much of a team player in the challenge. What dangerous excitement awaits the cast next? Find out, right now, on Total Drama Underachievers! The episode opened in front of the camp. Dawn sat on the ground, petting a squirrel. Sadie and Katie walked out of their cabin. Their eyes had bags under them and they clearly didn't get a good rest. "Katie. Sadie. You guys don't look so good," said Dawn. "We couldn't get to sleep," said Katie. "Dakotazoid snores like, super loudly," said Sadie. Dakota walked out of the cabin, having to crouch down just to fit through the doorway. She yawned, and her yawn shook the trees and scared away the squirrel Dawn was petting. "I feel bad about Dakota getting mutated," said Dawn. "I knew something bad would've happened if she remained on the island last season." "Yeah," said Katie. "I mean, it's not like her fault." "We should try to cheer her up," said Sadie. "We should," Dawn nodded. "but how?" "Well, we could like, talk with her," Katie suggested. "and be friendly, you know?" "Yeah, that's a great idea, Katie," said Sadie and Dawn in unison. They watched as Dakota carved "D+S" with a heart around it on the trunk of a tree, while singing "Sam" over and over again. The trio seemed somewhat disturbed by this. "Maybe we should wait until later on... she seems busy," said Dawn. Katie and Sadie nodded in agreement. Anne Maria walked out of her cabin, where Ezekiel was waiting off to the side with a bouquet of flowers. He walked up to her and held them out to her. "Anne Maria, I picked you some flowers, eh," said Ezekiel. "they're almost as beautiful as you are." "Um, wow," Anne Maria seemed surprised. "thanks, I guess." She admired the flowers for a brief moment, until the petals started to flap like wings and began flying upwards with the stem wrapping itself around Anne Maria's forearm, carrying her along with it. The flowers were mutated. "Woah, get your roots off of me!" Anne Maria screamed aimlessly at the plant. Luckily, her thick, hairsprayed hair got caught on a branch of a tall tree and pulled her from the flowers' grasp. Soon enough, her hair gave in, and she fell to the ground, but B managed to catch her and set her down. She smiled as she got up and dusted herself off. "Thanks, B," she said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as a reward for saving her. Ezekiel said in the confessional, "Hey, give me a break. It's not like I knew that would to happen." He let out a depressed sigh. "winning Anne Maria's heart and trust is going to be harder than I thought." Meanwhile, Justin was suntanning in the grass. Anne Maria came over to him. "Hey, Justin. Can I tan with you?" she asked. "Sure," he said, Anne Maria sat down next to him, pulled out a can of spray tan, and started to spray herself with it. Justin stopped her immediately, grabbing the can from her. "Not like that, Anne," Justin calmly said. "just let it happen naturally." "Oh," Anne Maria said. She was a little embarrased, but wasn't mad. She just sat back and began tanning. Sam walked out of the cabin, playing a video game. He didn't pay attention to where he was walking and tripped on one of the steps. Dakota quickly rushed to his aid, pushing Trent aside as he exited his cabin. "Sam! Sam, are you okay?" she cried. "I'm fine, Dakota. Thanks," Sam said. "Dakota is so glad to hear that!" Dakota cheered and pulled him into a big hug. "Dakota's an amazing girl and all, but I really think she needs to give me some space," Sam admitted in the confessional. As Dakota squeezed Sam, a camera snapped a photo of them. "Perfect for my blog gallery," said Sierra. "BTW, I hope you guys make it to the finale! All of my bloggers are hoping that there will be hope for Sakota this season, because of Dakota's mutation and all." "Oh, don't worry!" Dakota reassured Sierra, tightening her grasp on Sam. "I won't let anything get between me and my Sam!" "...of course," Sam muttered to himself. Staci appeared our of nowhere and began blabbling, per usual. "Oh, yah. My great great great great uncle invented the blog, but he didn't patent it, so he didn't get any credit for it." "Right..." Trent, Sadie, Katie, and Dawn all said in unison. Suddenly, a helicopter appeared and a ladder dropped-down from it, with Chris climbing down. "Hey, what gives McLean?" Anne Maria shouted. "I finally decide to start suntanning and you just come out and block my sun? So not cool." "I just wanted you guys to welcome back Eva from her night of exile on Boney Island," Chris smiled as Eva dropped down from the helicopter, perfectly in shape. The helicopter flew away. "Let's do this," she said, as though exile was only a warm-up for the coming challenge. "Hold on, Eva," said Chris. "we're still waiting on a camper." Brick ran in from his morning jog. "I apologize for my absence," he said. "but I am here and ready to compete." "Good to hear it, because you're just in time for today's challenge, which is based off of the scavenger hunt challenge from Total Drama Island," Chris said. "We have to search for the right key to open a chest again?" asked Trent. "Close," said Chris. "you'll have the keys, but you have to find the chest this time. It will have your team logo on it. You will have to open it and grab whatever's inside and be the first to bring it back to camp." "That doesn't sound so hard," Ezekiel said. "Oh yeah, I forgot, there are booby traps set all around the island," said Chris. "Of course there are," said Dawn. "Here are your team's keys," Chris tossed the Iguana's key to Justin, and the Cougars' key to Trent. "now go!" The scene switched to the Courageous Cougars walking through the forest. "This forest is so big," said Staci. "I know. Where should we look?" said Trent. "Hmmm," said Katie. "well what do you think, Dakota?" Dakota was surprised by this. "Wow!" said Dakota in the confessional. Due to her size, she didn't have a lot of room. "nobody has been this nice to me since me and Zoey became BFF's. It feels so nice to know people want to be friends with me." To be completed... Elimination Chart Trivia *Sam is the only contestant in Total Drama All-Stars to be competing in this season. *Beth was supposed to be a contestant, but was replaced with Sadie, due to Beth having been a finalist, and Sadie being much more qualified for the "underachiever" status than Beth was. *Some contestants who aren't competing make cameos in this story. So far, Sierra has made a cameo in the story. Chapter 1: All-Stars? *Total Drama All-Stars was referenced when Chris said he tricked the contestants into coming back by claiming the season was called Total Drama All-Stars and was about the best players in Total Drama history. **In addition to this, Chris ironically calls the idea dumb. *The contestants are introduced in the following order: **Sam **Dakota **Brick **Staci **Anne Maria **Dawn **B **Trent **Geoff **Katie and Sadie **Ezekiel **Eva **Justin *The challenge is a reference to Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 and Jamaica Me Sweat. *Sierra makes a cameo in this chapter, and becomes on intern. *Ezekiel is revealed to still be attracted to Anne Maria. *Many of the contestants' actions are similar to those of past seasons: **Katie yelling at Fang and physically attacking him is similar to Dakota in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean. **A previously eliminated contestant (Sierra) returning to the island at the elimination ceremony and becoming an intern is similar to Dakota in Ice Ice Baby. **The eliminated contestant (Geoff) mentioning the previous season's elimination device, only for Chris to announce that there would be a different one that season is similar to Staci and Lindsay in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! (TDRI) and Heroes vs. Villains (TDAS) respectively. Chapter 2: Invasion of Evil *The challenge is a reference to Search and Do Not Destroy. Category:Redo's stories